1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to power translating mechanisms and more particularly to a novel mechanism for increasing the power derived from an input source via a series of multiplying modules or units.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, extensive and complex mechanisms have been provided for interconnecting a power source with a work load whereby the work load is more readily displaced, moved or actuated by means of an intermediate mechanical device which increases the power derived from the power source. For example, pulley and block arrangements serve as such an intermediate power multiplying device and, gears of varying diameter arranged in gear trains represent other mechanical forms of power multiplication. In the latter instance, a power source is connected to one end of the gear chain via a drive shaft while the opposite end of the gear train is connected to the power load. In still other more conventional instances, gear transmissions and the like are employed for converting or translating power from a power source to a working load.
Although these devices have been successfully operated for their intended purposes, many of the devices are complex and are bulky so that they cannot be readily accommodated into modern day power and energy applications. In other instances, the weight-to-strength ratio is extremely high so that the device is not feasible for many applications.
Therefore, a long standing need has existed to provide a power multiplying apparatus which will readily translate or convert power from an input source to an output load which is increased or converted to a more powerful energy application.